


【鸣佐】红电车

by koorikawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Other, 性转, 恋童
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Summary: 宇智波姐妹，佐鼬性转，包含佐➡️鼬，鸣鼬社畜鸣jk左，炼铜，不接待纸片警茶
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke / Uchiha itachi, Uzumaki Naruto/ Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto/ Uchiha itachi
Kudos: 10





	【鸣佐】红电车

葬礼结束之后的第二天，姐姐的同事又来到了家里。佐助打开门，鸣人站在门外，尴尬地朝她笑了笑。  
“下雨了。” 他指了指天，水珠从湿透的西服肘部滴落下来。  
佐助掉头走回客厅，沙发上堆着几天前洗好的衣服，她才刚刚叠了几件。大部分是姐姐的衣服。鸣人走进来的时候，她正拿起姐姐的胸罩，复杂的蕾丝在她的手指下面凸起着。  
真是讨厌的人。佐助看着地板，男人走进来，将湿透的西装拎在手里，雨水滴滴答答了一地。烦死了，又要叠衣服，又要擦地板。姐姐还在的时候，她才不用管这些事，姐姐一死，恼人的事情全来了。  
鸣人在她旁边盘腿坐下，湿漉漉、热乎乎的气息传到她的胳膊上。  
“小佐，今天去学校了吗？”  
胸罩边缘的蕾丝皱起来了，怎么扯都扯不平整，佐助低着头，额头几乎要贴到膝盖上。  
“小佐……”感到鸣人的手搭到肩膀上，佐助尖叫起来。  
透过头发的缝隙，看到鸣人缩回去的手，上星期烫伤的疤痕还在，皮肤凹凸不平，看到那些粗大的指节，佐助又感觉痛苦起来。  
抬起头，佐助看着他说道：“这是姐姐的胸罩。”  
鸣人垂下了眼睛。

“鸣人君，你的眼睛好蓝啊，是遗传爸爸还是妈妈呢。”  
姐姐第一次请公司的后辈来家里做客，吃饭时说着不着边际的话。佐助暗暗在心里着急，恨不得对方早点出乖露丑，她可看不出这家伙有哪里好，脸上那种唯唯诺诺的表情，真是白长了一张混血儿的脸。  
“诶？不是哦。鸣人君很勇敢哦，之前跟你说的那个讨人厌的客户，可多亏了鸣人君呀。”姐姐为他辩解道。

“小佐，你应该多休息几天。”   
鸣人望着地板，佐助将手中的胸罩甩到他脸上，鸣人没有躲闪。  
“家事，你帮我做吗？”  
“好。”鸣人答应道，伸手去捡掉落在地板上的胸罩，佐助一把抢了回来。  
“真恶心！”  
“嗯，小佐，如果不高兴，就骂我吧。”  
真恶心，真恶心！  
佐助在心里尖叫，看着鸣人低垂的眼睑，她突然扑到鸣人的身上，紧紧抓住西装裤的皮带。  
“小佐！”鸣人的叫声惊慌起来，“别这样，现在不要……”  
真是虚伪！佐助凶狠地解开皮带，将西装裤连着内裤一起扒下。真的想要阻止我，不是很简单吗。他那两条健壮的胳膊，有力得很，想到被那双手臂压着后背时的触感，佐助感到下体立刻流出了粘稠的液体。  
鸣人涨大的阴茎弹了出来，已经涨得这么粗大了，是不是进门之前就已经硬了呢。佐助几乎要呕吐出来，可是阴道一阵阵收缩，内壁痒得不行，乳头也立了起来。  
对准鸣人的阴茎坐了下去，一下子顶到了最里面，佐助的头皮痛得发麻，恐怕表情也扭曲了。鸣人大叫了一声，随后立刻关切地望着她。  
别看我！佐助伸出手，按着鸣人的脸。鸣人没有反抗，驯服地躺到了地板上。  
佐助立刻摆动起腰部，痛死了，不过，没有上一次痛。鸣人的阴茎涨的更大了，将佐助的阴道挤得满满的，发痒的湿滑肉穴紧紧吸着粗大的肉棒，虽然很痛但也舒服极了。姐姐说鸣人可不是唯唯诺诺的人，是不是在说他的阴茎呢。又长又粗的肉棒，难怪姐姐喜欢他呢。  
晃动的视野里，鸣人被遮住的脸也变得越来越模糊了。明亮的，蓝色的眼睛，就在佐助的拇指下面。眼球在眼皮底下，像心脏一样鼓动着。姐姐胸罩上的蕾丝，也跳动了起来。  
就这样按下去，把眼睛戳瞎吧。微微用力，佐助感到鸣人的手在她的大腿上摸索，一只手向上抓到她的乳房，一只手伸到阴部，在阴蒂上轻轻地揉搓着。  
真受不了。佐助的双手向下滑，停留在他的脖子上，又滑到他的胸口。看着他的眼睛，真受不了。佐助屈辱地伏倒在他的胸口，鸣人拱起双腿，耸动起腰部，穴壁的褶皱被一点点地碾开。两人的身体紧紧压在一起，粗糙的拇指挤按在阴蒂上，他的手指，指节很粗大，在身体里搅动时，感觉也异常的明显。想到这里，佐助像是摸到了电门，大腿控制不住地想要夹紧，剧烈的痉挛中下体喷射出大量的液体，溅得地板上到处都是。  
鸣人停止了动作，一直等到佐助平复下来。他的阴茎还硬梆梆的，看他的表情，一定忍耐地很痛苦。佐助跪在地上，抬起屁股，鸣人的阴茎从肉穴里滑了出来，有血，有精液，还有其他的液体。佐助的双腿发软，但还是勉强自己站了起来，居高临下地望着他。  
“姐姐没做到的事，我来做。”  
她走到一旁，从书包里翻出手机。鸣人望着她，躺在地上一动不动。  
佐助蹲到他旁边，将手机拿给他看。  
“我要报警了。”  
鸣人对面前的手机无动于衷，只盯着佐助的脸看。佐助被他看得头皮发麻。  
之前也是这样，每次都是这样。姐姐请他到家里来，他总是这样看着我。那天晚上，我去卫生间，在门口撞见他，他也是这样看着我。姐姐，是你自己说的，他的眼睛好蓝啊。  
“好，我知道了，我不会逃跑的。”  
鸣人安抚似的对她说道，佐助望着他的身体，阴茎还直直地挺立着。

佐助突然将手机砸到地上，鸣人的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来。佐助跨立在他身上，朝着他的脸蹲下，鸣人闻到阴道里散发出来的气味。伸出舌头舔上去，佐助微微摆动起身体。勾着头，将阴唇间的缝隙细细舔过，刚刚将阴部的液体舔干净，水又从阴道里流淌出来。  
“够了。”  
鸣人躺回地板上，他看到佐助的阴道口翕动着，像是呼吸的河蚌。再向上，能看到佐助的眼睛。  
“插进来。“佐助低头望着他，“姐姐也希望你插进来。”  
鸣人瞪大了双眼，佐助的眼睛看起来和她的姐姐如此相像，令鸣人脊背发凉。但他的阴茎硬得发痛，佐助转过身，趴在地上，屁股高高抬起。鸣人按着她的肩膀，将整根阴茎埋进佐助的阴道中。穴肉像别种生物一样凶猛地包裹上来，湿滑的液体随着抽插渗了出来。鸣人猛烈地向前撞击，水声和肉体的拍打声越来越响，他想射出来，在佐助的阴道里射出来，但是佐助背对着他，他看不到她的脸。  
这是谁呢，他伸出手，抓住光洁的脊背上缠绕的布料。这是姐姐的胸罩。鸣人一个激灵，精液喷射而出。他忍不住颤抖着，感觉似乎射进了另一个阴道当中。

完


End file.
